Captain Grimsley Noire
Captain Grimsley Noire, also known as Ol' Stormy and Captain Thunderrage, is a legendary pirate captain and notorious fugitive of almost all sovereign nationstates. He is also the captain of the infamous pirate ship, Broken King's Wrath. The crew of his ship is rumoured to be composed of around 20 to 40 pirates. Through rumours only, it is also said that Grimsley Noire wields a magical sword. His pirate ship is also most likely to be found somehwere in Marauder Abyss, though Broken King's Wrath has also been sighted in the Torbal Expanse, the Whistian Ocean, and even the Lastras Deep. Armor Class: '18 '''Hit Points: ' 250 '''Speed: '''25 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +5 Damage Resistance: poison Damage Immunities: lightning, thunder Senses: passive perception 11 Languages: Common, Orcish, Slorish, Elvish Challenge Rating: 11 (7,200 XP) Abilities Traits Magic Resistance: Grimsley Noire has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Lightning Absorption: Whenever Grimsley Noire is subjected to lightning damage, he takes no damage and instead regains a number of hit points equal to the lightning damage dealt. Proceeding Reputation: Grimsley Noire is a well-known pirate lord, and any creatures who recognize him must make a DC 16 wisdom saving throw or become intimidated, gaining disadvantage on all attack rolls and saving throws against Grimsley Noire. The creature may keep rolling a saving throw on each of its turns until it is successful. Brave: Grimsley Noire has advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Spellcasting: ''Grimsley Noire is a limited spellcaster. His spellcasting ability is Intelligence (spell save DC 17, +9 to hit with spell attacks). Grimsley Noire has the following spells prepared: *Thunderclap *Thunderwave *Detect thoughts *Lightning bolt Actions ''Multiattack: '' Grimsley Noire makes three melee attacks and casts one spell or makes one ranged attack. ''Thunderfury: Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 16 (2d10 + 6) slashing damage + 7 (1d10+2) lightning damage. If Grimsley Noire scores a critical hit, the target takes 16 (4d8) thunder damage, and launches the target backward as if thunderwave had been cast. Lightning Flurry: Ranged Magic Attack: +9 to hit, reach 20 ft., multiple targets. Hit: 18 (4d8+2) lightning damage. Grimsley Noire thrusts Thunderfury above him, and bolts of lightning erupt off of the sword's blade, heading towards random creatures in the vicinity. All creatures within 20 ft. must make a DC 16 Dexterity saving throw, or be struck by lightning. Spell: ''Grimsley Noire casts one of his prepared spells. Legendary Actions Grimsley Noire can take 1 legendary action, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. Grimsley Noire regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. ''Thunderfury: Grimsley Noire uses Thunderfury. Spell: Grimsley Noire casts a spell. ''Bottle o' Rum: ''Grimsley Noire pulls out his unending bottle of rum and takes a swig. Grimsley Noire heals by 20 (4d8+4) hitpoints. Lair Broken King's Wrath acts as Captain Grimsley Noire's lair. Broken King's Wrath is a large ship-of-the-line with a total of 64 cannons -- 30 on either broadside, and 2 forward cannons. The ship has a total of four decks. Lair Actions When Grimsley Noire is aboard Broken King's Wrath, he has an opportunity at the beginning of each round to use a lair action. Only 1 action may be chosen at the start of each round, and no action may be used more than once until all of the others are expended. ''Ship Rock: ''Grimsley Noire compels the ship to rock violently back and forth. Any creature other than Grimsley Noire or his crew must make a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. If the creature is on the top deck and fails the saving throw, the creature will fall off of the ship. ''Animated Rope: ''Using the power of Thunderfury, Grimsley Noire compels an idle pile of rope to snake its way towards one creature that he can see within 20 ft. The targeted creature must make a DC 18 Dexterity saving throw or become tied up by the rope for the duration of the round. ''Broken King's Blessing: ''The ship empowers Grimsley Noire, allowing him advantage on all attack rolls and saving throws for the duration of the round, as well as one extra attack. Regional Effects *A ghostly fog sits on the waves within 1 mile of Broken King's Wrath. *Dark, thunderous clouds linger above Broken King's Wrath. Category:NPC Category:Character Category:Legendary Being Category:Arcturus Category:Hostile Category:Boss Category:Pirate